


Summer Night City

by MissSaikou (orphan_account)



Series: Angelette Adventures [3]
Category: Angela Anaconda (Animated Series)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Gambling, Hotel Sex, Hotels, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, POV Multiple, Poker, Public Sex, Series, Strip Poker, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MissSaikou
Summary: Ah yes, the city of Tapwater Springs. Gambling, fun attractions, and...... public sex? Angela and Nanette are back at it again with the dogging, but this time they play strip poker and fuck in a park. Nothing beats summer nights than being stupid ass whores.
Relationships: Angela Anaconda/Nanette Manoir
Series: Angelette Adventures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939201





	Summer Night City

**Author's Note:**

> I might do more episodes when I gather more ideas. As of now, I don't really have any ideas...

The writer's POV

Tapwater Springs, a beautiful city full of smart people, fun attractions, and much more. At night when it's summer, the skies show a beautful aurora borealis. Summer nights are also the times where Tapwater Springs is most busy. Here we dive into Angela and Nanette's story of their summer night.

Nanette's POV

It was an incredible day, except it was incredibler due to it being a summer night. Angela and I were driving all around Tapwater Springs enjoying the summer night sky. We then got to the gamble place and so we decided to play strip poker. Three other gamblers decided to play it with us. The three were January, Karlene, and Bob. As the game went on, Angela kept losing and so she stripped the most. Karlene kept winning and so she stripped the least. The strip poker game was wild. We then left the gamble place and drove to the park. 

Angela's POV

As we got to the park, we got to a bench we both loved so much. Nanette lied on it. It was clear that she wanted to fuck really badly. We proceeded to do our dogging. We went on for only one hour. Since we had a lot of money, we decided to go to a hotel. We went to the lobby and booked a hotel room. Our hotel room number was 258. We went to our hotel room and so we laid there in our bed. It was waaaaaaaaay softer than the bed we have at home. I felt like I was in an expensive luxury. Without hesitation, we did what we did. You guessed it, we fucked for seven hours straight. Right after that seven hour session, we were hungry because we forgot our food at home. Nanette drove back home to get our food and so I didn't starve. We both ate crepes with ice cream. It was like a dream in your mouth. We stayed at the hotel for a whole month. I got nothing more to add, so it ends here.


End file.
